


Love In The Apartment

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Double Dating, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Snowed In, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP story between the three of them in a apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Apartment

It was snowing when the three got out of the car. They walked into her apartment and sat down.

"What should we do with her? She looked a little bit drowsy..." He said.

"Leave her that way. We're snowed in and barely got nonthing to do..."

They looked at each other. They were dating Jill for three weeks now.  But this fourth time, a double date. Wesker got out a Ecstasy pill.

"Here. Take this."

He gave the pill to her and she took it. She dosen't even know it was a drug.

"Now give me a kiss and that's a order!" 

She came up to him and they started making out. While kissing, she unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. She stopped kissing him.

"Go the bedroom and take off your dress."

She went to the bedroom and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. The two comes in without their clothes on. He unclipped her bra, breasts bouncing softly as she blushed. He picked her up, moved towards the bed, and placed her gently in the middle.

"I'll go first."

Wesker got on the bed and licked her nipple as she moaned, then he suck at the nipple. He took the nipple out and gently slid her panties down her legs and to the bed. He threw them on the floor. Chris came over and sat at the top. Jill lent back and lifted her legs in the air.

"Let me taste them."

He placing his head between her legs. He took his tongue into her, licking it. It was sweet and he wanted more. He licked harder as she moaned. She reached her orgasm, letting him tasting it. 

"Let's do this!"

He put his cock inside of her pussy. It was hot and wet in there. He started to thrust back and forth. She grabbed his cock and took it to her mouth. She gently suck it and moaned.

"She starting to like it."

"Yes. She is."

He started to shake and Chris knew that his orgasm coming early. He cummed inside of her mouth and he moaned. She swallowed it and letting it go down. Suddenly, he started to slow. With a jerk, he stopped. His whole lower body shook as he orgasmed. Wesker sighed with pleasure as he finished. He roughly kissed her as he rubs her clit in circles.

Finally, after three minutes, Jill came, sighing with pleasure as she finishs. She fell asleep under the drug effect.

"We're finished."

"Let's just go to bed..."

They fell asleep for the night, after a wonderful night filled with sex... 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a short story.
> 
> *Drug taken: three pills of Ecstasy.
> 
> *Feel free to comment and add kudos!


End file.
